Traditionally, beachgoers have had to resort to inconvenient, cumbersome means of head support for use while relaxing at the beach.
Heretofore, pillow devices have been proposed, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,878 issued Aug. 20, 1985 to Grahl and which provides a bag device including a plurality of inner compartments and a bifurcated pillow panel. However, the Grahl invention does not include a means for quick storage such as the present invention and provides only means for resting in a prone or supine position. The present invention provides a means for resting in a diversity of positions and includes integral means for the storage of a shovel element tethered to the pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,910 to Nakata, dated Aug. 26, 1975 shows a pillow device which can be filled with water and drained by means of an orifice incorporated within an upper section of the pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,378 issued Apr. 1, 1980 to Parker discloses an oversized, heavy beach towel with sealable pockets at one end. One of the pockets is large enough to allow it to be used as a pillow when filled with soft, bulky material. While many devices which can serve as pillows for outdoor use are known, they are, in general, expensive, large and otherwise inconvenient to use.